


The Book

by dreaming_of_fae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Book - Freeform, Child Death, Dreaming, Flash Fiction, Gen, Horror, Non-Graphic Violence, POV First Person, Piano, Surreal, Writing Challenge: 3 Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_fae/pseuds/dreaming_of_fae
Summary: "On it was an ethereal piano, being played by a little girl with long, blonde hair"An extremely short horror story, prompted by one of my friends.
Kudos: 1





	The Book

The house was an old one. Full of secrets. My granddad left it to me in his will. There was a library. I loved sitting in it when I was younger. Now though, it was just saddening to stay in there for more than a few minutes.  
One night I was awoken by a soft melody coming from the library. I crept towards it and opened the door just a crack, and I could see an ethereal piano hovering in midair.  
The pianist's back was turned to me, but I could tell she was a young girl with long blonde hair that seemed to deny gravity's existence.  
I called out to her, asked her name, but there was no response. And then, I woke up in my own bed.

For 12 more nights this continued. On the thirteenth night though, the melody stopped. I went to the library anyway, and instead of a floating piano, there was a body. The little girl I had seen, grown to care for, was crushed. Crushed by an invisible weight. I rushed forward, to see if I could help, but as I reached for her, she screamed. I stopped.  
“You left me to die here!” She sobbed, turning her head away from me. “Was I not good enough for you?  
“I don't even know who you are!”  
She snapped her head back towards me, infuriated.  
“You know exactly who I am.”

And I woke up. Again. Alone in my bed. No piano, no mysterious little girl, nothing.  
I walked back into the library, for what felt like the hundredth time.  
No piano.  
No little girl.  
Nothing.  
Nothing, except a book, lying face up on the ground.  
I picked it up.  
Looked at its cover.  
On it was an ethereal piano, being played by a little girl with long, blonde hair.


End file.
